poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 2/Transcript
This is the transcript of Ghostbusters (Anime Version) Part 2. (Link, Marth and Roy return to the lab at the Kokiri University. But they find moving men cart stuff out of the room) Marth: The possibilities are limitless! Hey, Mido! (Mido, a Kokiri, who was standing in wait. He smiles when he saw the boys) Link: I trust you're moving us to better quarters on campus. Mido: No. You guys are being moved off campus. The board of regents has decided to terminate your grant. You are to vacate these premises immediately. Link: This is preposterous. I demand an explanation. Mido: Fine. The university will no longer continue any funding of any kind for your group's activities. Link: But the guys love us. Mido: Link, we believe that the purpose of science is to serve mankind. You, however, seem to regard science as some kind of dodge or hustle. Your theories are the worst kind of popular tripe, your methods are sloppy and your conclusions are highly questionable. You, Link, are a poor scientist. Link: I see. Mido: And you have no place in this department or in this university. (Outside the Kokiri University, Marth is worridely pacing while Link is relaxing with a bottle of root beer) Marth: This is a major disgrace. Forget MIT or Stanford now. They wouldn't touch us with a ten-meter cattle-prod. Link: You're always so concerned about your reputation. Einstein did his best stuff when he was working as a patent clerk. Marth: You know how much a patent clerk earns? Link: No! Marth: Personally, I liked the university. They gave us money and facilities. We didn't have to produce anything! You've never been out of college. You don't know what it's like out there. I've worked in the private sector. They expect results. Link: For whatever reasons, Marth, call it fate. Call it luck. Call it karma. I believe that everything happens for a reason. I believe that we were destined to get thrown out of this dump. Marth: For what purpose? Link: To go into business for ourselves. (Link offers Marth a drink. Marth drinks the bottle) Marth: This ecto-containment system that Roy and I have in mind is going to require a load of bread to capitalize. Where are we going to get the money? Link: I don't know, Marth. (He drinks the bottle) I don't really know. (The three come out of the Hyrule City Bank) Link: You're never going to regret this, Marth. Marth: My parents left me that house. I was born there. Link: You're not going to lose the house. Everybody has three mortgages nowadays. Marth: But at nineteen percent! You didn't even bargain with the guy! Roy: (Flashing a calculator) Marth, for your information, the interest rate alone for the first five years comes to $95,000. Link: Will you guys relax? We are on the threshold of establishing the indispensable defense science of the next decade. Professional paranormal investigations and eliminations. The franchise rights alone will make us rich beyond our wildest dreams. (We are now at Hook and Ladder No. 8. The building's windows are whitewashed. Inside we see Impa who is showing Link and Roy around the fire house) Impa: There's office space, sleeping quarters and showers on the next floor and a full kitchen on the top left. Link: It just seems a little pricey for a unique fixer-upper opportunity, that's all. What do you think, Roy? Roy: I think this building should be condemned. There's serious metal fatigue in all the load-bearing members, the wiring is substandard, it's completely inadequate for our power needs, and the neighborhood is like a demilitarized zone. (Marth is upstairs checking out the fire pole) Marth: Hey! Does this pole still work? (He slides down the pole) Marth: Wow! This place is great! When can we move in? You guys gotta try this pole! I'm gonna get my stuff. (He runs up the stairs) Marth: Hey! We should stay here tonight. We'll sleep here! You know, to try it out! Link: (To Impa) I think we'll take it. Impa: Good. (We are now at Ivo Shandor Building. The building is huge and grandiose as ominous music played. It shows a Velociraptor statue on the roof. A Dimorphodon is perched on the statue of the raptor's head. It then flies away. We then see Princess Zelda getting out of a taxi and she enters the building. Inside. she gets off the elevator and sees a neighbor) Zelda: (To the neighbor) Oh, hello. (She walks to her apartment, as Luigi pops out of his apartment) Luigi: Oh, Zelda, it's you! Zelda: Oh, hello, Luigi, it is me. Luigi: I thought it was at the drug store. Zelda: Oh, what happened? Are you sick? Luigi: Oh! No, no, I'm fine, I feel great! I just ordered some more snacks, vitamins and stuff. I was just exercising. I taped a 30-minute workout and played it back at high speed on my machine so it only took fifteen minutes. I got a great workout. Zelda: Good. Luigi: You wanna come in for a mineral water or something? Zelda: Oh, I'd really love to, Luigi, but I have to go rehearsal now. Please, excuse me. Luigi: No doubt about that, I'll take a rain check on that. I always have plenty of low sodium mineral water and other nutritious foods in the house. But you already know that. Zelda: Yeah, I know that. Luigi: Listen, that reminds me, I'm having a big party for all my clients, my fourth anniversary as an accountant, you know, and although you do your own tax return, which you shouldn't do, I'd like you to stop by, being that you're my neighbor and all... Zelda: (Cutting off Luigi) Well, thanks, Luigi, I'll really try to stop by. Luigi: Listen, that reminds me, you shouldn't leave your TV on so loud when you go out. The creep down the hall phoned the manager. Zelda: Oh, that's strange, I didn't realize I'd left it on. Luigi: Well, yeah, you know what I did? I climbed on the ledge and tried to disconnect the cable, but I couldn't get in, so you know what I did? I turned my TV up real loud too so everyone would think all our TVs had something wrong with them... Zelda: (Closing the door on Luigi) Bye, Luigi. Luigi: Okay, so I'll see you later, all right? I'll give you a call! I gotta have a shower. (He goes to his door and tries to open it, but sees that he's locked himself out) Luigi: Huh? Oh, come on! (Inside Zelda's apartment, Zelda is watching an add on her TV. Link, Marth and Roy are standing outside the fire house and talking to the camera) Marth: Are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night? Roy: Do you experience feelings of dread in your basement or attic? Link: Have you or any of your family ever seen a spook, specter or ghost? Marth: If the answer is yes, then don't wait another minute. Pick up your phone and call the professionals. Link, Marth and Roy: Ghostbusters! Marth: Our courteous and efficient staff is on call twenty-four hours a day to serve all your supernatural elimination needs. Link, Marth and Roy: We're ready to believe you! (Message flashes on screen: "GHOSTBUSTERS 555-2368") (Zelda turns off the TV. She then goes to the kitchen and lays some groceries on the table. She also hums "Zelda's Lullaby". When she turns around, the eggs start to tremble and leap out of their shells and start cooking on the counter. She turns around and sees the eggs) Zelda: (Surprised) Oh! What the...? That's weird. (She then hears growling noises coming from the fridge. She opens the fridge and sees the spirit world appear in front of her. A Velociraptor, Blue, appears in front of her) Blue: (Snarling) Blue! (Zelda screams and closes the fridge)Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes